<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Steely Resolve by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296542">A Steely Resolve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Shizune (Naruto), BAMF Tsunade (Naruto), Bottom Ebisu, Bottom Genma, Bottom Umino Iruka, Depressed Hatake Kakashi, Gai has a personality disorder, Iruka loves Gai, Kakashi loves Gai, M/M, Maito Gai Centric, Maito Gai is Evil, Might Guy Centric, Might Guy is Evil, Might Guy is a cold blooded killer, Minor Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Suicide, Villain Might Guy, Villian Maito Gai, and rapist, i have a sick mind i apologize, i just like to see him being evil, im sorry i love him A LOT, which leads him to becoming a rape mass murderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi breaks up with Gai, unwilling to hurt him even more by pushing him away. Instead of being his usual kind, emphatic and understanding self, Gai snapped, and instantly reverted into his long, lost and inner demonic self and made a pact with himself to "get" Kakashi back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ebisu/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Shiranui Genma, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Steely Resolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THERE IS NON CON NON CON NON CON IN HERE. BACK AWAY WHILE YOU STILL CAN. THERE WILL BE NO HAPPY ENDING.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi broke up with him. His inner demons are resurfacing, as he is in a hunt to find new victims.</p><p>It's to win Kakashi back, of course! He would prove to him how much he loves him, how far he is willing to go for his beloved...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this story at freaking august. i edited ebisu's part last september, and added a bit more yesterday. there are about one or two parts left, depending on my inspiration now that my exams are almost over. please bear with me. </p><p>i'm sorry that you have to read this. i really am.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I would do anything for you, Rival! Please, tell me, so I could ease the sorrow in you!” Gai hollered, while Kakashi just sighed, looking just as sorrowful as Gai. But still, he needed to push Gai away otherwise, he too, will die….</p><p>Kakashi wanted to say more. So much more. But he was not good with words, and all that came out was, “Just go, Gai."</p><p>Without him knowing, the Mighty Beast of Konoha left with a new resolve ; to win Kakashi once and for all, with his own way.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Something inside Gai just <em>snapped</em> the moment Kakashi pushed him away for the umphteenth time. It was a steely resolve, and when Gai had a goal, he would not back down until he was done, or if he died. He preferred to choose the latter.</p><p>Waiting for the dead of the night, until even the birds were asleep, he stalked towards his comrades house, and quietly entered the compound of his Jonin apartment. Gai’s one was a bit further away from the rest, closer towards the ANBU headquarters so he could regularly check up on Kakashi.</p><p>But no matter. That would happen soon. </p><p>There was something boiling inside of him, waiting to be unleashed. His pupils turned darked at the thought of his other comrade which was laying in the dark. His conscience was starting to disappear now, his fear, anger and lust overtaking him.</p><p>Hmm. Maybe Genma wouldn’t be too bad, too. </p><p>The brown haired Jonin was more than surprised to see his former teammate inside his bedroom. He was even more surprised to find chakra restriction bands on his wrists, and was feeling scared when the usually goofy Maito Gai instructed him to undress, his dark ebony eyes never leaving his body.</p><p>“Gai, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The usually cool man tried to sound intimidating, but it came out shaky, and pathetic.</p><p>“It’s alright, Genma. It will be over soon.” The green-clad Jonin announced in such a cold voice that it made him shiver. What has happened to Maito Gai, his stupid but determined, loud, teammate? It was as if somebody had taken over his body and possessed him.</p><p>“No, Genma, this is me. Now, if you just stayed still.”</p><p>With one motion, he flipped Genma to his front, his back facing Gai. With one swift motion, he entered his friend’s body, while the other man cried out in pain. </p><p>“Gai, what the fuck-”</p><p>His pleas were cut off with the non-stop slamming motion from Gai, him groaning in pleasure to experience the tight, wet heat. His friend was straight and barely had any sexual relations, so he had to be tight, for sure. He actually relished at the thought of his moaning, crying friend underneath, who was crying and begging him to stop.</p><p>But he can’t. Genma felt so good. He had to cover his friend’s mouth who was sobbing and crying too loud. His protests and angry profanities had died down, replaced with a loud, whimpering, mess. He felt Genma’s  tears streaming down his face, and smirked. </p><p>The bowl cut male went closer towards the shell of his ear, and whispered, “You sound so good, Genma.”</p><p>“Gai, what the fuck has happened to you? Why are you doing this?” the other male whispered weakly, his voice hoarse from crying for so long. Gai’s smile widened even more, as he buried himself deeper into his former comrade, while the other man cried out in pain and pleasure. Gai could sense the skin underneath Genma’s cheek turning warm. He let out a laugh very unlike himself, almost like an evil laugh.</p><p>“No reason, Genma. Just to win Kakashi back.”</p><p>His demons were officially on the surface, completely overshadowing his youthful, kind and spirited self. It was as if those attributes of him were gone to be replaced by a more evil version of himself. Almost as if those attributes of him never existed.</p><p>After his finish, he pulled out off the other male, who was red rimmed and glared at him with such hate and anger that he thought that Genma was going to murder him.</p><p>But he was bound after a hard fuck, and was tired and sore and was crying his balls out. He was a second too late.</p><p>“I apologize, Genma.” Was his last words towards his former comrade, teammate and friend, before Maito Gai stabbed him with a deadly, poisonous kunai, his lithe and small figure slumped on his arms. </p><p>Maybe that was Gai’s guilty conscience trying to resurface, but his demons were too many. The least he did was setting his friend’s body into a more modest position, and tried his level best to clothe him. He covered Genma with his blanket, erased his chakra signature and any effect that he had been into the brown haired guy’s house, and sped off into the night. </p><p>The only memory of that night that he had was Genma’s Hidden in the Leaf headband, which was safely tucked into his usual flak jacket.</p><p>One down, two to go.</p><p>Kakashi would want him back, for sure! </p><p>XXX</p><p>The second encounter happened two days after Genma’s death. Everyone was shocked with the whole ordeal. Like, why would anyone kill Shiranui Genma? He never really had any conflict with the people, and was just your normal, average, Shinobi. Worse of all, Tsunade and her medical crew found signs of sexul abuse on his body, probably two hours he was killed, at most. </p><p>Tsunade Senju was appalled, shocked, and pissed. Everyone seemed to feel the same way, and scared, even. </p><p>All of Konoha’s Hidden Leaf Village had one thought in their head ; <em>there is a killer on the loose.</em></p><p>Kakashi was shell shocked, and was completely dumbfounded at why this even happened. Thankfully, he wasn’t really close to Genma, so his crippling depression is not going to worsen. He was worried about Gai though, since his usually cheerful friend was not himself, his demeanor silent and face stoic. </p><p>Ebisu, however, had a different thought in mind, glancing at Gai’s direction every once in a while.</p><p>Something was off about him, that’s for sure.</p><p>XXX</p><p>After Genma Shiranui’s funeral, Tsunade Senju, Shizune and a couple of ANBU Black Ops members held a meeting regarding the murder of the deceased.</p><p>“The one murdered approximately yesterday night was highly ranked Tokobetsu Jonin. He was one of my elite guards who, despite slacking off from duty sometimes, always showed respect towards me and the people of Konoha. He didn’t deserve this.”</p><p>A moment of silence from everyone. </p><p>“Tsunade-Sama, do you think this is a warning from other governments? Is this a political threat?” one of the members asked, and she immediately shook her head.</p><p>“It would be a political reason if Genma Shiranui was not raped. It means that whoever killed him must have known him, since he did not even put on a fight when the person entered the room.”</p><p>Chills ran down everyone’s spine at that statement.</p><p>“Since the deceased was quite a private person despite being a huge party person, there are luckily only a few suspects to narrow down. He is close friends with Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo, both Chunin rank who guard the gates of Konoha. He was also a former teammate of Ebisu and Maito Gai. Ebisu is also a Tokobetsu Jonin who guards you, Tsunade-Sama, while Maito Gai is an Elite Jonin of Konoha who teaches three young students, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten.”</p><p>“Just drop the formalities. We already know all of them, anyways.” she rubs her eyes tiredly, already feeling exhausted by the whole ordeal.</p><p>“So, since Genma is a high ranked Jonin, even two strong Chunins wouldn't be able to attack him without a fight. Whoever the attacker was must be a Jonin.”</p><p>“Which leaves us with only two suspects,” the other ANBU member chided, and placed two of the remaining photographs next to each other neatly. “Ebisu and Maito Gai.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was the night after the death of his comrade. Maito Gai was not feeling himself. He wanted more blood, more of the thrilling feeling of yesterday. He wanted the feeling of somebody writhing underneath him, whether it was in pleasure or pain, and the tight, wet heat of a strong, musculine body. It was strangely addicting.</p><p>He was battling with himself the entire day, unsure whether to feel remorse and cry his heart out for hurting and murdering his friend, or whether to laugh and cackle in glee because he loved the feeling of his friend’s warm blood spilling on his hands. </p><p>There was no point in redeeming himself. He would have to finish this.</p><p>Maito Gai was disappearing now to be replaced with something else, something more sinister. And it was all to win Kakashi back. </p><p>“As I told you, Kakashi….” he murmured, and smirked. “I would do anything in my power to win you back, even if it means doing this.”</p><p>The Green Beast of Konoha then sped off into the night, heading for the other direction of the Jonin’s apartment complex.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Ebisu had his guard up, forgoing his usual futon and his lazy routine of TV shows before going to bed. Instead, his kunai was kept inside his fist, while he sipped his tea with his other hand in order to calm down his nerves. </p><p>Because whoever was coming after Genma was coming after him, too. </p><p>He had a horrible feeling something bad was going to happen tonight. Even the air in the night seems to agree, the wind blowing more ferociously than usual, and the peaceful chirps of the birds which were usually present was absent on this particular day.</p><p>As if they are mourning for Genma, too.</p><p>Yeah, they were never really that close, but they were friends, to some extent. Heck, Maito Gai’s father saved all of them from the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. They did face crap together, even if it was for a short amount of time.</p><p>After they became Jonin, all of them went their separate ways. He wasn’t sure if Genma remembered their moments, but he sure as hell knew that Gai remembered all those. Heck, even he remembers, deep down, he knows and he <em>remembers</em> all those memories. </p><p>Even if they were not close, all they really had was each other. </p><p>Fuck. Why was he reminiscing? It’s as if he was going to die tonight.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Maito Gai finally arrived at the window of his other former teammates house, his smirk gleaming in the dark.</p><p>He was finally here.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The window from his kitchen swung open abruptly. He felt goosebumps on his skin, but tried to fight off the feeling of fear that was rising from his chest. It was probably nothing, just an overly strong animal with too much energy. </p><p>But deep down, he knew that it wasn’t some animal. He knew it was Maito Gai, the person who most likely murdered Genma Shiranui, and now, he was coming after him too.</p><p>But why? Why inflict pain upon the both of them? Was it some old revenge he didn’t manage to fulfill? Was it his overly hurtful taunts or words?</p><p>But Gai is not like that, he never really got offended and rarely has any problems or kept any grudges towards people. He was always full of energy and even if he had issues, he would always come forward and probably challenge that person into a fight. His loud, exuberant attitude is the one that made him so well known. </p><p>Ebisu shook his head, trying to clear out his confusion and disbelief. His theory seemed too far fetched. Even if it wasn’t, he was prepared. No matter his reasons, he was not going down without a fight. He was not going to let Gai, of all people, murder him in cold blood in his own damn house.</p><p>Ebisu wanted to call out for a warning, forming hand seals to form a silent communication between him and the ANBU Black Ops. He was a second too late, as he <em>felt</em> the flow of chakra stop pulsing in his body, making him unable to perform any jutsus at all.</p><p>What the hell? Since when he was so sharp? Ebisu thought. He had to admit, Maito Gai's speed and precision amazed him, to some extent. He felt panic starting to bubble from his throat. He tried to keep calm and showed a cool facade on the exterior.</p><p>Inside, he was already reeling.</p><p>“There is no point in fighting, Ebisu.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes, cursing himself for letting his guard down too much by not wearing his dark glasses. He felt so scared, and for the first time, exposed. Those dark eyes stared at him not with hate or anger, but something else. Something far more sinister than the other two. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Gai? Restricting my chakra is disrespectful enough. Is there any long lost deal that we have not resolved yet?” He asked, and folded his arms. </p><p>Instead of Gai’s usual hyperactive answers and declaration, he did not say anything. Instead, he just continued staring at him with the same expression. Ebisu was getting uncomfortable, and averted his gaze to the floor. </p><p>“There is one more deal that I have not fulfilled yet.”</p><p>What was happening?! Why was he acting like this? Like a scared, flustered schoolgirl?</p><p>His eyes widened at the realisation. He finally understood the expression on Gai’s face, and the reason why it made him extremely uncomfortable. </p><p>He flung the kunai in Gai's direction, and immediately ran to the opposite direction of his house. He clambered out of the window, his heart pounding wildly against his chest. Gai wasn’t going to just kill him, he was going to-</p><p>“I told you, Ebisu, we have a deal.” The cold, monotonous voice of Maito Gai could be heard, and he felt as if somebody doused ice water over his head. He felt so, so scared. Scared than any other mission he has attended, even more scared than the time the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist was coming to attack their Chunin team. </p><p>The green clad Jonin swiftly grabbed him from behind, as if he was nothing but air. Ebisu tried to kick him and threw punches at him, but it was no use. He could feel his chakra draining. He had no idea how Gai had the ability to restrict and drain people’s chakra, but it sure was putting him in a more helpless state. </p><p>Gai smirked, and whispered, “That was some fight you put on just now. See, you even grazed my shoulder. You’ll pay for this.”</p><p>Ebisu’s eyes widened, as the other male forcefully pinned him down the floor and stripped him from his clothes. Ebisu gasped, and tried covering his nudity with whatever piece of clothing available, but to no avail. </p><p>“Well, at least Genma just followed my instructions. You are proving to be a rather difficult target.”</p><p>His heart sped up even further at that statement. Gai, speaking so casually about the person he most definitely murdered, and also doing this to Genma? It finally explains Tsunade-Sama’s increasing worry, and Gai’s odd silence in the morning of Genma’s funeral.</p><p>Who knew that he was the culprit all along?</p><p>Gai continued to strip him further, making the other male squirm. “Well, no matter. At least I will achieve my goal, one way or another.” </p><p>Ebisu felt himself trembling, and felt more energy drain out of him. He couldn’t throw any punches or kicks, as Maito Gai was pinning his wrists above his head, his legs trapped underneath the Jonin’s bulk weight.  “Gai, there is another way. We can talk about this and-”</p><p>His voice was cut off by the excruciating pain from his bottom, as he felt blood flowing from his thighs. He closed his eyes, and turned his head to the side to try and block the heavy sting between his legs. </p><p>No, no, this wasn't actually happening, was it?</p><p>But it is happening to him. The loud grunts could be heard, even with his eyes closed, and hot breath puffed at his neck, making the situation seem even more intimate in the wrongest way possible. His insides felt like it’s going to explode in pain (and now, pleasure), and tears fell down on his cheeks, making him gasp in horror.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Ebisu. It will be over soon, I promise you.” Gai said softly, as he cracked one eye open. The tone of his voice sounded reassuring, but it felt as if Gai was mocking him. What made it even worse was the fact that he wiped away his tears, making this moment seem even more private than it already is. </p><p>He didn’t want this! He refused to look at his captor, the person who they all used to taunt and make fun of, the person who used to be weaker than everybody, the person who couldn’t even empower him. And right now, he is right on top of him, at this very moment. </p><p>He felt weak, useless. Was this because of last time? Was this the way for him to release his pent up anger and revenge, after all these years? If so, what better way to start by targeting you old teammates first?</p><p>And to think that Genma also faced this unspeakable horror was not something he could think of. </p><p>“Why are you doing this?” he asked, his voice surprisingly steady for someone who has been assaulted, and surprisingly hoarse for someone who has not been screaming where he should have been. </p><p>“To win Kakashi back.”</p><p>Ebisu closed his eyes, and let the darkness wash him. He just couldn’t care anymore. This fight wasn’t something he was going to win, after all. He knew he was going to die. The fact that he was going to die all alone after being raped set fresh tears in his eyes. </p><p>Well, at least he already got his closure. </p><p>The last thing he heard and felt was Gai <em>finally</em> pulling out of him with a satisfied groan, murmuring an apology and the sensation of his heart being ripped into two, and warm blood flowing out from his chest. </p><p>
  <em>Goodbye.</em>
</p><p>XXX</p><p>One week. Ebisu has been dead for one week.</p><p>Gai was already getting antsy. He only needed one more person, one more, then he would turn himself in. He promised himself that, and Maito Gai never turned back against his promises.</p><p>He spent the week training his Genin team, who were already halfway becoming the fine Chunin he shaped them to be.</p><p>He set his expression into a normal facade, his hands subconsciously touching Ebisu's headband inside his flak jacket. He hid his smirk pretty well as he reminisced the day he finally took his second victim. It was enthralling, and he can't wait to feel that again. </p><p>The evening time has come. Neji scowled at Tenten and Lee’s victory, while his other two students were clapping in glee, finally being able to take down the prestigious Hyuuga. His heart constricted at the fact that he would have to leave his precious students. After all, they were the only ones keeping him sane at this very moment.</p><p>He felt himself declining steadily. It was as if he had a split personality. One moment, he had the strong urge to kill more. But at the next moment, he felt his heart ripped into shreds, the guilty feeling overwhelming him up until the point that he could not breathe. He battled with this problem for a long time now, ever since he was young. But Kakashi was there to keep him sane, their rivalry and promises of eternal friendship keeping him afloat.</p><p>But now, with Kakashi gone, he was not sure if he could continue. Especially since he already murdered both of his friends, the only people that could get as close to him like Kakashi does.</p><p>But no matter. He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. One more. Just one more person. </p><p>No matter what it takes.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love him, okay? just someone needs to write gai as a villian here. took me long enough.</p><p>i just realised how messed up this is. should have wrote something better. but no matter.</p><p>leave comments please, whether you hate or like it. and kudos, if you actually liked this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>